I want a Hug
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Dean see's Sam giving everyone hugs except for him and he's not happy about it. When Sam talks to him about it, things are confessed...does he get a hug or a punch? Warnings for a tiny bit of Wincest.


A pang of something unfamiliar ran through Dean as he watched his brother with both Castiel and Gabriel, frowning he tried to figure out what it was. Mentally snapping his fingers in victory he had a second of complete and utter confusion. He was jealous? Dean Winchester, jealous…that's impossible, he never feels like that!

From narrowed eyes, he watched from his perch on his bed as his brother chatted animatedly to the two angels in the room. His big hands flying all over the place as he gestured, big hands that Dean adored and wanted all over him yet couldn't find a way to have. He watched as the angels made a move to leave, that's when Sam done it…the thing that made Dean so irrationally jealous, he pulled the angels into two massive hugs, had they been human it would have left them breathless. He felt his hands clench into fists as he watched Sam's arms go right around their bodies pulling him as close to him as possible, god how he wished it was him in their places. Cas and Gabriel turned to say their goodbyes getting a nod and small noise from Dean as he rose from the bed and stalked through to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Turning on the tap, he braced his hands on either side of the sink and stared at his reflection under the dodgy artificial light. Groaning inwardly at himself, he raised one hand to rub over his face, bluntly he looked like shit. Part of him said it was only because of the light but he knew better really, he hadn't looked right since he had come back from hell, since he had been having these less than pure thoughts about his brother. It had started when Bobby had taken him to see Sam, a spark of lust as he laid eyes on his brother for the first time in months. The spark intensifying as Sam had closed the distance between them his long arms wrapping around Dean's body. He could feel every contour of his muscles, the rock hard skin pressed against his, it had sent a shudder down Dean's body but it had been so brief and never repeated since then.

Splashing some cold water on his face, he took a deep breath trying to push aside all his thoughts. Emptying his mind seemed like a good idea, that he could go back out there, get into bed with looking at his brother and just ignore him, avoid all his questions. Picking up his toothbrush, he squeezed some paste on to it and started to brush his teeth. _I'm a bloody pervert, he's my brother…what the hell am I thinking? _He thought as he began to rinse his mouth.

Placing his toothbrush away, he pushed away from the sink and went through to his shared room. Silently he got into his bed switching off the light on his side. Facing away from his brother, he scrunched his eyes shut when he heard his brother's voice "Are you ok Dean?"

"Peachy" he growled, inwardly begging Sam to just go to bed and leave him to his thoughts.

His body froze as he heard his brother sigh and heavy footfalls across the room before his body settled on the edge of Dean's bed. He felt a tentative hand lay on his shoulder "What's going on dude? You have been really weird lately"

Dean's eyes widened to the size of saucers…what the hell was he going to say? He could hardly tell his brother the truth. He opened his mouth to give some bullshit reason when he blurted out "Why do we only hug when someone's dead or has come back from the dead?" as he sat up to face Sam, the cover's pooling at his waist.

He watched as his brothers face crumpled into shock before his hazel eyes darted down the full length of Dean's torso drinking in the sight of his brother's naked skin. _What…the…fuck?_ he thought to himself, there was no mistaking it, his brother had just checked him out, something he himself had been guilty of towards Sam when his brothers back was turned, but this? This was sheer brass balls, the way Sam's eyes darkened as they lingered on Dean's nipples, the lust that ran through them.

As Sam pulled his eyes away from Dean's exposed skin, he frowned "We hug"

Rolling his eyes, Dean threw a hand out shoving his brothers shoulder "Yeah like I said only when there is death in the air"

Sitting thoughtfully, Sam raised his gaze to meet Dean's green eyes "And you want us to hug more or something?"

"I just see you doing it with everyone else but not me. It seems like it's only an action for mortal peril with the Winchester brothers. You just seem to do it so easily with others, like when you did it with Cas and Gabriel," he confessed, a flush crossing his cheeks as he spoke his mind.

"Jesus, you're jealous! Dean I would hug you all the time but I didn't think you would take it very well. Bloody hell, I can't believe that you are jealous of two angels getting hugs" Sam began to dissolve into small giggles.

Flinging his covers back, Dean got to his feet his eyes narrowed as he spat "You know what fuck you Sam. I don't need this shit off you"

He made a move towards the bathroom when a warm hand closed around his wrist stalling his movement "Wait, I'm sorry Dean" Sam whispered causing Dean to turn around and stare at him. His brother's hazel eyes miserable as he realised that he had hurt Dean. Yanking on Dean's wrist, he pulled his brother into his lap.

Dean yelped as he was pulled off his feet only to land in Sam's warm body, his butt landing bang smack on Sam's crotch "What the hell Sam" he yelled trying to get to his feet when Sam's arms enclosed around him, keeping him from moving. He tried to fight Sam's arms, his body straining against his brother's embrace when he began to relax into it. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Sam, his back flush against his brother's chest, their breathing in synch with one another. Dean's embarrasment at his confession gradually leaving him as he lost himself into his brother's hug.

"I've wanted to do this for so long Dean," Sam breathed softly, as he buried his face Dean's hair. Dean found himself turning around in Sam's embrace, wrapping his arms around Sam. Both of them clinging to one another, for the first time in their life taking comfort from one another for a reason other than death. Sam pulled his head back and stared down into Dean's eyes "Why didn't you tell me before that you wanted a hug?" he said, a teasing smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh yeah, sure! As if I was going to turn around and say Sam, I need a hug. Jesus dude, I'm not a girl" he drawled, a smile curving his lips to take the sting out of his words.

He felt Sam's hand move from around his waist trailing up his back to rest in his hair, his fingers tugging on the short spikes. "I know your not a girl, fuck I'm only to aware of that Dean. God there is so much I want to tell you but I can't. Damn if you really knew how I felt you would bloody kill me"

Dean pressed a fingertip to Sam's mouth stopping his rambling, the both of them staring at one another when Dean smiled softly "I think I know Sam because I feel the same way"

Sam's face broke into a giant grin, his whole face lighting up as he pulled his brother tighter to his body. "I'm about to do something so incredibly stupid right now but I don't care" his face lowering slowly to his brother's when he stopped an inch from Dean's.

Sam's breathe fanning across his face when he whispered softly to Dean "Anytime you want a hug, just do it damn it." After a second of hesitation, he crossed the small distance catching Dean's lips with his own.

Dean's eyes blinked in surprise at the kiss before he moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut, finally happy at getting a hug that had nothing to do with death.

The kiss? He was more than ecstatic about that…but that is another story for another time!


End file.
